


The Competition

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry and Draco get 'volunteered' to judge a gingerbread competition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And so this is day 27. Let's be honest, by this point, I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. Anyway. This is for the prompt of 'gingerbread house competition' at [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com) and the prompt of [reindeer](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/1248900-bigthumbnail_zps80lrymgv.jpg.html) at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com).

Harry tilted his head to the right and then to the left a moment later. Draco was still.

"It's a reindeer?" Harry said slowly.

Draco cleared his throat. "I think so. It looks like..."

"A cow?" Harry offered.

Draco took a deep breath. "Well."

They fell in silence again. They were supposed to be judging the gingerbread competition for a school -- volunteered for, for having missed a meeting among the new Aurors. It hadn't been their fault as they had been out on a mission. Still, no one in the department had been willing to help them out so here they were.

"But it's supposed to be a gingerbread house, right?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. "Can we make up a category? Something like 'most imaginative'?"

"I don't think so," Harry said. "Let's just pick a winner so we can go home. I had plans for tonight since we haven't had a night off together in two weeks."

Draco shoved him. "We have to be very careful. Many a child's future rests on who we pick to win."

Harry groaned. "You pick then. I'll agree with whatever."

Draco rolled his eyes and examined the parchment they'd been given to write their results. The reindeer one was the last, luckily. He noted which of the two he'd written the most marks for and gave them a second careful look. 

"Well?" Harry asked.

Draco blindly picked one. "Let's get back to mine. I want some privacy at least."

Harry grinned. "About time. Now, I was thinking..."


End file.
